1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of expansion joint covers for buildings. In particular, the invention is concerned with an expansion joint cover apparatus having a cover plate in covering relationship with the gap between building sections wherein one edge of the plate is coupled to one building section and the opposed edge is slidably received in a recess defined in the second building section adjacent the gap.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art concerning expansion joint covers includes a cover plate in covering relationship with an expansion gap between first and second building sections. The first edge of the plate is coupled to the first section and the opposed, second edge is slidably received in a transition recess defined in the surface of the second section adjacent the gap. The second edge slides in the recess during relative movement of the building sections caused by thermal expansion and contraction.
The second section presents a beveled recess wall at the juncture between the recess and the adjacent, upper surface of the building section. During a seismic event, the gap may narrow such that the second edge of the plate slides over the recess wall onto the upper surface of the second building section. The building sections are typically formed of concrete and the recess wall is subject to spalling, corrosion and potential impact damage from the second edge of the plate during a seismic event.
Moreover, expansion joint systems in the prior art are typically configured for installation during building construction. As a result, installation on an existing building as a retrofit can be expensive and labor intensive.